Perfeccionismo
by Vick Weasley
Summary: E enquanto ela estudava para se tornar um animago, ele queria viver para sempre. Tom&Minerva.


Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

**Título: **Perfeccionismo.  
**Autora: **Vick Weasley.  
**Gênero: **Geral.  
**Classificação: **PG-13.  
**Sumário: **E enquanto ela estudava para se tornar um animago, ele queria viver para sempre.

* * *

**Perfeccionismo  
**por Vick Weasley

**xx**

Minerva era perfeccionista.

Tudo que fazia em sua humilde vida requeria o máximo de dedicação – queria sempre as coisas impecáveis, desde um boletim até as tranças negras adornando sua cabeça. Seu uniforme não podia amassar. Suas tarefas de monitora eram cumpridas com a mais devida ordem. Suas provas – Dumbledore mesmo confessava – agradáveis de corrigir, pois eram limpas. Se a folha de instruções dissesse "não rasure", ela não errava uma única palavra. Se dissesse "respeite as margens", ela o fazia, na letra cursiva mais bonita que já se tinha visto naquele lugar.

Ela tinha uma paixão por Transfiguração, e por gatos. Quase nunca ia à Hogsmeade – utilizava esse tempo para estudar, normalmente. Era fascinada por magia. Era extremamente _inteligente_. Uma das alunas mais inteligentes que já andara naquele castelo.

**xx**

Tom era relaxado.

Sua gravata estava sempre desabotoada em volta do pescoço, como se ele realmente não soubesse como fazer um nó. Deixava as meninas fazerem isso por ele – as bonitas. Passava, na verdade, a ligeira impressão de que não se importava com nada, nem com ninguém. Suas tarefas de monitor eram cumpridas, mas nem sempre estavam em ordem – ele não se importava quando brigavam com ele. Ele precisava urgentemente de aulas de caligrafia, porque tinha uma letra miudinha e inclinada, quase indecifrável.

Ele tinha uma paixão por Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, e por cobras. Quase nunca ia à Hogsmeade – utilizava esse tempo para pesquisar, normalmente. Era fascinado por magia. Era extremamente, _indubitavelmente inteligente_. Um dos alunos mais inteligentes que já andara naquele castelo.

**xx**

Se Minerva – perfeccionista – um dia fosse dar uma de Deus e criar um ser humano, ele provavelmente teria traços perfeitos. Teria um nariz invejavelmente reto, olhos cinzentos e claros, que poderiam azular ou esverdear conforme os reflexos. Teria cabelos negros lisos caindo por sua pele clara e sem alguma marca. Seria inteligente, seria belo como sua caligrafia.

Seria como Tom. Sem dúvida, seria como Tom.

**xx**

Se Tom – relaxado – um dia fosse dar uma de Deus e criar um ser humano, ele provavelmente não seria um ser humano qualquer. Seria maior, mais poderoso. Seria não apenas a imagem e semelhança de Deus, mas seria um próprio deus. Seria lembrado em forma de grandeza, de estratégias, de inteligência. Seria complexo como sua caligrafia.

Seria Voldemort.

**xx**

Eles quase nunca iam à Hogsmeade. Um dia – veja bem, era inevitável – acabaram por se encontrar na biblioteca. Ele tinha livros da seção restrita espelhados pela mesa. Ela tinha _"Animagia, parte I"_ apertado contra o peito. O peito que disparou quando sentiu o cheiro um tanto quando mentolado do rapaz.

Ele ergueu os olhos, sorriu levemente. Era educado. Extremamente educado.

"McGonagall", foi o que ele disse, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça. Ela abaixou os olhos, sorrindo de leve também. As bochechas tomando um tom rosado que não lhe era comum. Quebrava a sintonia.

"Riddle. Não foi para Hogsmeade?".

Se ele fosse um sonserino qualquer, provavelmente lançaria uma resposta mal-educada para tal pergunta tão retórica. Mas ele não era um sonserino qualquer. Ele era Tom.

"Não estava com vontade. Pessoas se acotovelando por uma garrafa de cerveja não é realmente minha maior diversão".

Ela riu. Um riso um pouco exagerado, talvez. Observou os livros espalhados pela mesa. Se fosse ela, estariam lado a lado, formando uma linha reta na madeira escura, provavelmente por ordem alfabética. Ergueu um pouco o olhar, percebendo a gravata sem nó em volta de seu pescoço.

"E você?", ele perguntou, ajustando a cadeira. Um anel de pedra em seu anelar direito. "Por que não foi?".

Ela parecia surpresa pela pergunta. Tirou o livro da frente do corpo, mostrando para ele o título. Mordeu levemente os lábios. Odiava ficar nervosa. Simplesmente, odiava ficar nervosa. "Estou estudando para isso".

"O que quer se tornar?".

"Um gato".

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca. Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"O que você está estudando?", ela perguntou alguns segundos depois, dando outra olhada nos livros diversos sobre a mesa.

Ele fechou a capa do livro que estava aberto em sua frente. _"Vida e Mágica, volume V"._ Uma das sobrancelhas escuras e finas dela se ergueu na testa.

"Por que está lendo isso?".

"Vou descobrir um jeito de não morrer".

**xx**

O pedaço de pergaminho que chegou às mãos de Tom tinha exatamente três por sete centímetros. Uma caloura da Grifinória tinha entregado para ele, gaguejando "Mo - monitor. Para o senhor".

_Horcruxes. É magia negra, mas parece que funciona. Por favor, não vai se meter em nenhuma confusão com isso, Tom. Pergunte para Dumbledore ou Slughorn. Eles devem saber te explicar como funcionam. Eu mesma não entendi._

_-- Minerva_

**xx**

Voldemort era perfeccionista.

**Fim**


End file.
